War of Britain
WIP The War of Britain (also known as the War of a Million Oceans) was a proxy war fought between the United Kingdom and Republic of Canterbury and supported by the United States and the Swiss Empire respectfully. Backstory In 1984, the British government launched Operation: Hunker, designed to protect the monarchy, the Prime Minister and their cabinet, and important military officials. The bunker was designed with 124 months' stock of food, clean water, and three power generators. There was also a rain water processor and a farm. After the (1st) Cold War ended in 1992, the bunker fell into disrepair. By 2030, the Ministry of Defense reopened the bunker and fixed it up. When nuclear bombs rained onto London in 2047, the Prime Minister and much of his cabinet successfully survived in the Bunker. In 2070, the water processing machine broke, and when radiation levels were deemed safe by those inside, an expedition team consisting of the offspring of government and military officials was sent outside the bunker, which was located in Ashford, a suburb just outside of London. There were multiple lakes, and the expedition team managed to convince the locals of Ashford that they were there to help. Ashford soon became the most prosperous town in London, with a power supply, an abundance of food, and clean running water. Using these incentives, the remains of the British government managed to convince most of suburban London to join under the tattered Union Jack. There were a few battles along the way, but soon, by 2075, most of southern England was under British control. One part of England, Canterbury, was almost as advanced as the British government, and successfully held back against them, and in 2078, the Treaty of Canterbury was signed, where Canterbury would remain independent. In 2080, the United States established contact with the United Kingdom and agreed to send resources, supplies, and troops in exchange for being an American ally. Canterbury fell into civil disarray, and nationalists and fascists took over, siding themselves with the Swiss. The Battle of Bromley The United Kingdom had just agreed to a deal with the Republic of Edinburgh to retake their land after long negotiations in September 2081. Despite having more manpower, resources, and money than Canterbury, it had a weak central government, and most of its people felt no loyalty towards the central authority, merely seeing them as a provider of power and water. Canterbury's citizens were fierce and patriotic, and would fight to the death for their nation. Canterbury's generals knew this, and with declared war on the United Kingdom on June 8, 2081. Canterburese troops stormed Bromley, a border city that was technically ruled by the United Kingdom. It was strategic due to its airfield, the first built in the United Kingdom since 2047. The British, with little resistance, retreated from the airfield, and Canterburese troops began an offense from the east and south towards London, and by early 2083, most of London was under siege. The Siege of London In 2078, British officials had built a 6 meter wall around the perimeter of London. It mainly comprised of wood and scrap metal, but when the Canterburese stormed, the wall held for 3 months. The British had signaled the Americans to come, and American troops arrived in Bristol by March. (The Swiss had naval superiority in the English Channel) They had made their way to East London, where they pushed back the combined Canterburese and Swiss troops. The British, with the help of the Americans, pushed back Canterbury to Gravesend. All but One Category:United Kingdom Category:Third Cold War Category:Geopolitics 2080s